A Little More Than Just Friends
by Free-Spirited Dreamer
Summary: A Companion piece to Just Play Along. After Toph and Satoru separate, Sokka decides to be there for his best friend. But as the months go by Sokka realizes he, as well as his heart, may have gotten more than what they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: While I was writing my first fic Just Play Along, I started having all these ideas of writing a companion piece for it, and since it had become a favorite for so many I decided why not? Just to be clear this story will center around Sokka and how he developed feelings for Toph during the year she and Satoru were separated. So without further delay, here's the sort of prequel to Just Play Along. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

 **1\. It's Over**

Sokka had just got out of the bathtub when he heard knocking at his front door. _Who could that be at this hour, and in this weather too?_ It was coming down hard outside, raindrops pounding on the roof like loud footsteps. Sokka rushed over to open his door and was shocked to see Toph standing before him, looking completely in a daze. Though she was still in her police uniform, her hair was unbound and completely drenched, water dripping down her face due to her wet bangs.

"Toph! Spirits, what are you doing here so late? Are...Are you okay?"

"Can I come in?" She asked, her voice soft and shaky, which was unusual for her.

Sokka stepped aside so she could walk inside his home. "Yes, of course." He closed the door behind him and rushed to his hall closet to get some towels for Toph.

When he returned Toph had already discarded her armor in the corner of his small living room and was sitting quietly on his sofa, wearing only her undershirt and loose pants. Something was wrong, he knew it, and judging by how dazed Toph was it had to have been something serious. Sokka had placed the towels on Toph's lap and sat down beside her.

"Here's some towels so you can dry off," He said softly, "Is Lin alright?"

Toph let out a long sigh. "Lin's fine. She's staying with Aang and Katara tonight."

"I see." A long moment of silence stretched between them before he tried again. "Is this about Satoru? Did you guys get into another fight?" When Toph still didn't respond he sighed. "Look Toph, I don't know what's going on. You come here practically in the middle of the night, in the rain no less, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong...-"

He stopped as soon as Toph broke down sobbing, keeping her head down so he couldn't see her tears.

Toph held her breath long enough to meekly get out, "Satoru left me," before she returned back to crying.

Sokka's face fell. "What?"

"He left me, Sokka. We're separating." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I just came here unannouced, but I couldn't... -"

"Shh, it's alright," He assured as he pulled her close to him. As she laid her head against his bare chest, Sokka realized too late that he hadn't put a shirt on yet, which made him blush at they're close contact. "Sorry Toph, but you came just when I was getting out of the bath. I should at least put a shirt on-"

"Just stay with me Sokka," she interrupted, "it doesn't bother me."

 _Well it bothers me_ , a voice in the back of his head said, which wasn't necessarily true. A part of him didn't mind holding his best friend like this, however, another part of him was concerned with how he holding his technically still married best friend like this would look, it was inappropriate. In the end he just sighed and held onto his friend tighter. "Okay Toph, I'll stay."

"Thank you," she replied softly, "you're the only person in this world who probably doesn't hate me right now."

"What are you talking about, Toph? Everybody loves and respects you."

"That's only because you weren't at my house earlier tonight." She sighed. "Tonight was the biggest fight Satoru and I ever had."

"What happened?"

Toph pulled away a little bit and wiped her face. "Well first it started off like any other fight," she said simply, "but then he started going on about I should tend to my family and take more time off, and that was when I said yeah, I'll just ask the nice criminals to stop breaking the law so I can play housewife to my husband and child."

Sokka chuckled at her sarcasm. "Then what happened?"

"Like I said, biggest fight we've ever had. Satoru basically said everything from us to our marriage was too much and it shouldn't be, which ironically was the only thing we could actually agree on. So now he's moving in with his uncle until he finds his own place, and Lin's going to visit him on weekends. My marriage is over."

"Come on Toph, you're marriage isn't over," he tried to reason, "you guys just decided to separate for a while, you can still...-"

"It's over Sokka," she cut off while shaking her head, "Satoru's never going to change and neither am I. By this time next year we'll be finalizing our divorce, which will give Lin yet another reason to hate me."

Sokka sighed. "Lin doesn't hate you Toph, if anything she hates the situation and you're the only one she can take it out on."

"If you say so."

The sad, defeated tone in her voice made Sokka's heart sink in his stomach, he hated seeing Toph hurt this much. As soon as he thought of something he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I don't know if you know this Toph, but your daughter worships the ground you walk on, in her eyes you are everything. She just needs time to adjust, just like you do."

"You really think so?"

He smiled. "I know so."

A small, yet warm smile spread across Toph's face as she leaned into Sokka's arm again. "Thank you for saying that, she sighed "you're such a good friend Sokka, what would I do without you?"

"Well, for one thing you would have been stuck in the rain."

They both shared a laugh before Toph wiped another tear from her face. "Damnit, I wish this didn't hurt so much."

A sad look fell upon Sokka's face. "Yeah, I know it hurts like hell now, and I'm not going to lie it's going to hurt for long time, but you're tough, you'll make it through this. And you what, I'll be right here for you, whatever you need Toph."

The Chief of Police lifted her head and gave her old friend another sad smile before she buried her face into his shoulder and sighed. Sokka continued to hold onto his friend tighter as, in that moment he had finally come to a decision. When Suki left him all those years ago Toph was right there for him, seeing him everyday, calling him everynight, she even took time off and took him on vacation. Now the same thing was happening to her, he had to be there for her, and he will.

 _Don't you worry Toph,_ He said in his head, _I'm going to be there for you every step of the way._

With that he and Toph continued to sit in silence, listening to the calming, yet pouring rain outside until they eventually fell asleep on Sokka's couch.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that, and don't worry I'm almost done with the second chapter so it should be up soon. I tried(though I don't think I did a good job) to put a little foreshadowing in this chapter, of the feelings that will soon develop between Sokka and Toph. Remember, to those who read Just Play Along this is the time when Sokka actually falls in love with Toph, though he doesn't realize it. I'm not expecting this story to be that long, maybe five, six, or seven chapters tops, and naturally the last chapter isn't going to be a happy one because of the death of Satoru, so just a heads up there. As always I appreciate any reviews and constructive criticism, and lastly I want to thank all of you guys who love my fic Just Play Along so much, I really did have a good time writing that story, which is why I wanted to write this one. Happy reading :) And until next time...**

 **Free-Spirited Dreamer**


	2. Practice Date Night

**2\. Practice Date Night**

Sokka stood outside Toph's front door thinking of ways to cheer her up. It had been a month now since Toph and Satoru separated, and because it was the weekend Lin was staying with Satoru, meaning Toph was by herself. After giving his friend a few minutes, Sokka sofly knocked on her door.

"I know you're out there, Sokka," Toph shouted, "the door's open."

A sad smile appeared on his face as he entered her home and found her still sitting in her living room. "Hey," he said finally, "you okay?"

She sighed. "I'm fine. You know you didn't have to come check on me Sokka, I'm not going to slit my wrists or anything."

He joined her on her couch. "I know, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," she reassured, "really, now enjoy your Saturday."

Though he was convinced, he still hated the idea of his best friend being home alone on a Saturday night, so the second he was hit with inspiration he smiled and nudged her on the arm. "I've got an idea."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Toph asked.

"You see the thing is I have a date Monday night, and-"

"A date? Wow, that's great," She interrupted.

Yeah,... but it's been a while since I've been on a date, and to be honest I'm kind of freaking out."

Toph waved her hand as a way of brushing off his worries. "Just be yourself and she'll love you." She paused for a moment. "On second thought, maybe you do need my help."

Sokka couldn't help but laugh. "Why am I not offended by that statement?"

"Because It's true."

"Oh, like you're any better."

Toph started to open her mouth to make a comeback, but closed it when she realized on some level Sokka was right. "You're right," she admitted, "I haven't been on a date since Satoru and I got married, I wouldn't know what to do or say."

Sokka nodded. "See what I mean? And that's not even the worst of it, the last date I went on I ended up in the hospital."

Confusion struck Toph's face before she burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, I remember that, that was funny."

"No, that was a disaster. That is exactly why I hardly date anymore, every woman I've gone out with since Suki ends up being crazy, or has absolutely no personality."

"What about this one you're going out with on Monday? Does she seem normal?"

"She's the most normal one in a while, she's the librarian at the new library off main street."

"Cool, so what do you need my help for? To back you up if she does turn out crazy," she joked.

Sokka laughed. "No. I thought since we both lost our touch in this kind of thing, that maybe we could go out on a practice date tonight."

"A practice date?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah," he replied, "we go out, and correct ourselves on what we deem appropriate or inappropriate."

Toph thought about this for a moment before a smirk broke out on her face. "Alright you're on. Come back in an hour so I can get dressed."

"Alright," Sokka agreed before he left Toph's home and a walked to his apartment to change. In an hour Sokka was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants and as promised, made his way back to Toph's place. Before he could knock on her door Toph opened it and came out wearing a light green tunic that made her milky green eyes pop, and black dress pants, with her hair out of it's usual style and falling down to her waist.

"Wow Toph," he said in amazement, "I almost didn't recognize you outside your police uniform."

She smiled but pointed her finger in his direction. "I appreciate the compliment, but for the sake of your date going smoothly on Monday, don't say anything like that to her."

Sokka couldn't help but laugh. "You got it."

"Good. So, where to?"

"There's this great place around the corner, they serve the best pig-chicken."

"Then lead the way Sokka," she said as she slipped her arm through his, "and might I say you look very handsome tonight."

Sokka smiled. "Thanks Toph, that means a lot coming from...why do you always do that?!"

Toph barked in laughter as they walked around the corner to the small restaurant. It was a little past seven o'clock and the place was just beginning to come alive as couples and families were filling it with conversation and laughter.

Once the waiter escorted them to their table, Sokka pulled Toph's chair out for her. "Your chair, Miss Beifong."

She chuckled. "Wow, you really are a gentleman," she said as she sat down.

Sokka raised his eyebrow at this. "What? Satoru never pulled your chair out for you?"

"Sure, but later on it became more of an obligation than something he did because he wanted to, but I guess that's what marriage does."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah, I can't tell you how many times I wanted to tell Suki to just sit herself down when we were married, though I could never bring myself to do it."

The two smiled before an uneasy moment of silence strecthed between them as the talk of their ex spouses were putting them both in a funk.

"You know what," Toph said, "let's not talk about Suki or Satoru. Let that be the number one rule for you on you're date Monday, no Suki talk, and definitely do not bring up your divorce."

Sokka nodded. "You're right, it will only dampen the evening. So, is Lin doing any better?"

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked, facing the two friends.

Sokka gestured to Toph. "Ladies first."

"I'll just have the pig-chicken teriyaki."

"I'll have the same thing," Sokka added.

As the waiter left to the kitchen, Toph took a sip of her water. "Lin's fine, she was excited about the weekend. Apparantly Satoru promised she could ride on one of his new contraptions at the refinery."

"Oh." Sokka tapped his fingers on the table, unsure of what to say next. Even though he was practicing for his date, he was having a hard time thinking of something interesting, yet appropriate to say to his best friend.

Toph sighed before she burst out laughing. "This reminds me of one of the first dates I went on. The guy was so nervous about going on a date with me he couldn't open his mouth without stammering."

Sokka joined her in laughing. "Oh yeah, I remember him, it took that guy a week to finally ask you out."

"Yeah, and it only took fifteen minutes til the guy eventually fainted during the middle of the date. Though it doesn't come as a complete surprise, I tend to have that affect on men, well that and the kind who are totally intimidated by me."

Sokka shook his head. "Yeah, you get the fans and I get the crazies, do we or do we not have the worst luck when it comes to dating?"

"Ugh, don't even say that word to me," Toph groaned, "if Satoru and I do end up getting a divorce I'm not even going to waste my time with dating. Why go through the same hell twice?"

Sokka took another sip of his water. "I never thought of it that way."

"Here you are," said the waiter as he set their plates on the table before them, "your pig-chicken teriyaki. Can I get you two anything else? A bottle of wine perhaps?"

"Yes," Toph said, "and be sure to leave the bottle."

He nodded before he left to fetch a bottle of wine, leaving the two friends who were now silent.

Sokka laughed a little to himself before speaking finally. "I could hear Katara now if she heard what you just said."

"What, about not dating anymore? Why?"

He shrugged. "You know how Mrs. happily married Katara is, I can't tell you how many times she's given me her 'Do you Really Want to Spend the Rest of your Life Alone' speech." He mimicked Katara's words, impersonating her voice.

Toph scoffed. "Please, she's the least of my worries, once my parents find out about me and Satoru I'll never hear the end of it." A mischievious smirk took over her face. "But for now let's forget about our families and discuss what exactly you're going to say to your date."

The waiter returned and placed the wine bottle on the table, and once he left Sokka poured Toph and himself a glass. "Okay, well first I was planning on asking her about her day and-"

"Boring," Toph cut off, "what else?"

"Wait, how is that boring?" He asked "I'm showing her I'm interested in her work."

"You don't care about her work, you just want to get laid."

Sokka immediately spit out his wine, which made Toph burst out laughing. "Toph," he said, the annoyance and outrage clear in his voice, "that's not why I asked her out, not everything is about sex."

"Oh relax, I was just messing with you," she defended, "but anyway, she's a librarian right? Why not ask what kind of books she's read lately."

He nodded. "Okay, but if this night's meant to help us both then I have a suggestion to give you."

"Shoot."

"Try to refrain from talking about sex the way you do."

"Why? That's my thing."

"Yeah I know, but don't you think it gives the wrong idea?"

She shrugged. "Not really. In fact that's what's so funny about it," she laughed, "guys would go out with me thinking I was gonna jump their bones or something on the first date."

"You mean you never-"

"Of course not," she cut off, "what's the fun in giving it all up so soon? Oh no, on the first date, if I really like the guy, I tease the shit out of him so he comes back for more."

Sokka chuckled at this. "Wow, I never would have pegged you as a tease."

She smiled. "Yeah well, believe it buddy."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you do to make guys come back for more?" He couldn't help but ask.

Toph took a sip of her wine. "Let's just say I have a special skill, in addition to many others."

"A special skill?" He raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"It's simple really, at the end of each date I went on I would kiss guys without actually kissing them."

Sokka looked at her as if she just lost her mind, though it was wasted on her. "Kiss guys without actually kissing them? That doesn't even make sense."

"You're only saying that because I never tried it on you before," she challenged, "Trust me, if this was a real date and I used that on you, you would definitely come back for more."

Sokka wiped his mouth off with his napkin. "Sorry Toph, but I'm not buying it." When Toph just shrugged in response, though still playing a mischievious smirk on her lips, Sokka decided to move on and change the subject. "So, any suggestions on what I should or shouldn't talk to my date about?"

"Just one, don't tell her any war stories unless she asks you," she replied, "I'm pretty sure everybody knows how we ended the hundred year war by now."

He nodded. "Yeah, it does get pretty old to have to tell that story. Anything else?"

"Yes, of course ask her what she likes, her dislikes, you know, let her know how interested you are in her. Don't play games, and don't brag about yourself. Whenever a woman compliments you you have this tendency to take the compliment and brag, just take the damn compliment and shut up. And most importantly, don't tell her any of your bad jokes."

Sokka leaned back in his seat. "Wow, you just took away my whole personality."

"You don't get it, I'm trying to get you to let your personality shine through." She leaned back and crossed her arms. "I know you Sokka, and I've witnessed first hand how you are with the women you date, the ones you really like in particular. You get nervous, and you want so much to impress them that you become this hollow shell of who you really are. I'm just trying to get you to be yourself."

Sokka stared at his empty plate, tapping his fingers on the table again, ashamed to admit what he was about to say. "I know, it's just...what if just me isn't enough? I mean, it wasn't for my marriage, what if-"

"Stop," she cut off, surprising both herself and Sokka as she reached over and placed a hand over his. "You are the smartest, sweetest, most decent, gentle man I've ever known, that's more than any woman could ever ask for."

Sokka stared at Toph for a moment, astonished at her words and the softness of her tone. What was even more astonishing was the sudden pace of his heartbeat. _I can't believe it_ , he thought, _I'm blushing!_ It was evident by the burning of his cheeks. It was then he realized how warm the touch of Toph's hand was on his, how comforting...

"Okay," he said finally, "who are you and what have you done with my best friend Toph?"

She sighed while letting go of his hand. "I was just trying to cheer you up, sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Sokka immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, it's just- it's not like you to say those kind of things to me. I'm used to getting your tough love."

A small smile appeared on her face. Yeah well, Katara's not here, plus you seemed like you needed some hand holding."

He tried to open his mouth to let out a laugh, but when he did nothing came out. Suddenly his practice date was beginning to feel almost like a real one, sure the woman sitting across from him was his best friend, but the sudden things he was beginning to feel was...weird, so in fact he decided it was time to call it a night.

"Well, are you ready to go home?" He asked

Toph wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Yeah, I'm ready." She lifted her hand. "Are you going to walk me home, or leave me to fend for myself? Cause I gotta tell ya, if you want to succed on your date Monday night, you'll walk her home."

Sokka rose to his feet, wearing a frown on his face. "I already knew that much, Toph."

"Hey, how should I know? It's not like I've ever been on a date with you before."

Sokka just gave his friend an annoyed look (though is was wasted on her) as he placed the money on the table and helped her out of her seat. The two were quiet as they left the restaurant and remained that way until they reached Toph's home.

"So," said Toph, breaking the silence, "do you want come in for some tea?"

He nodded. "Okay."

Once inside Toph's home, Sokka found himself a seat on her couch while Toph went into her kitchen to prepare the tea. As soon as it was finished, the police Chief reentered her living room and joined her friend on the couch, handing him his tea.

"I hope you like peppermint, it's all I have at the moment," she said.

"That's fine." Sokka took a sip of the hot drink and leaned into his seat before a chuckle escaped his lips. "I appreciate you going along with this Toph," he confessed, "before tonight I was pretty nervous about my date on Monday."

Toph smiled. "Sure, what are friends for?" Her smile widened as a thought entered her mind. "So, if this were a real date would you have tried to make a move on me by now?"

Sokka choked on his tea which made Toph burst out laughing.

"Toph..."

"What?! This is still a practice date, right? I invited you inside my home for tea, so now what will you do, tell me."

The Councilman leaned deeper into his seat as he thought her question through. "Well, I don't usually sleep with women on a first date unless there's some serious alcohol involved, but that was only after my divorce."

"Do you kiss on a first date?"

"If I really like the woman I'm dating." He sat up. "Why? Do you think I shouldn't kiss my date?- You know, my real date on Monday night?"

"That my dear friend is up to you." Toph placed her cup on her coffee table. "Use me as an example."

Sokka looked at her, too shocked to speak at first. "What?"

"You know, do me like you would do any woman you were dating."

"B- But, I mean, th- that's-"

"We're both adults here, Sokka," she cut off, "besides, I won't be able to help you if I don't get at least a demonstration of how you end your dates." When he didn't respond, Toph sighed. "Just answer me this Sokka, did you have a good time tonight?"

He nodded. "Y- Yes, of course."

"And if this were a real date, would you want to see me again?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," she said, leaning in a little closer to him, "I want you to say exactly what you just told me, say it like if we were just on a real date. And do me a favor, don't think so much about the kissing, just do whatever feels right to you, okay?"

"...Okay."

"Alright then, go."

Sokka gulped. Why was this so hard all of a sudden? It's not like this was a real date. Maybe it was because he was about to kiss his best friend like if she were his date, his real date. This isn't right, there's a reason why there's a line between friends, and Sokka was definitely about to cross that line if he continued in this.

 _"Don't worry so much about the kissing, just do whatever feels right to you."_

 _Whatever feels right,_ Sokka thought. If he were to be honest, what felt right was the evening he and Toph just shared together. Sure it was just a practice date, but he really enjoyed himself. It was refreshing to go out with a woman and not feel pressured to impress her, to completely be himself, to skip all that getting to know someone crap and talk about the things that really matter to him. His eyes fell to Toph's hands, remembering how right it felt when she held onto his hand during their 'date' while telling him how any woman would be lucky to have him. Maybe Sokka was getting ahead of himself, and he was, but looking at Toph now, the concern and loyalty on her face, it felt right.

"Toph," he said finally, his voice a little husky, "I had a really good time tonight."

She smiled. "Me too, Sokka."

Without realizing Sokka leaned in closer. "And if you don't mind, I'd very much like to see you again."

"I'd like that Sokka."

Sokka felt good, he felt...strange. It was the damnedest thing really, almost an out of body experience, he felt his hand grab hold of Toph's chin, and he felt himself bringing her face toward him, but when Toph placed her hands at his chest he was immediately ashamed at how he nearly lost control like that. He was going to apologize right away but froze when he felt Toph cup his cheeks with her hands.

"Toph, what are you...-"

He stopped talking when she placed a finger on his lips.

"You talk too much you know that?" She said, her voice in almost a whisper. With that she leaned in even closer, so much that Sokka could feel her breath on him. As her left thumb grazed his cheek softly, she used her finger tips on her right hand to trace down his face, slowly, as if she were solving a puzzle. "I like your face," she said softly after a moment of silence.

Sokka opened his mouth to thank her but he couldn't get anything out, at least not anything that made sense. What was happening right now? His heart was suddenly beating so fast, remembering how to breathe was becoming a problem, and feeling Toph this close to him was making all these strange new feelings overwhelm him. By the time Toph's fingers began to slowly graze Sokka's lips, her's were only an inch apart from his, her mouth opening ever so slightly as she tilted her head a little. She was going to kiss him! It should have scared the hell out of him, and it did, but at the moment it just felt right. Instead of questioning it, Sokka closed his eyes, and puckered his lips a little, however, as he and Toph's lips nearly touched, she smiled and whispered, "Tell me Sokka, would you come back for more?"

As if he was pulled from a trance, Sokka's eyes widened as his head jolted up to see Toph grinning smugly at him. "Wait a minute, you mean that was-"

"I told you if I tried it on you you'd come back for more," she interrupted.

Heat rose to Sokka's face as his friend barked in laughter. "Oh man, it's times like this when I wish I can see," Toph laughed, "I thought you were going to have a heart attack when I used my skill on you."

For a while Sokka was too embarrassed to speak. How could he not have known he was walking right into Toph's trap? But more importantly, why couldn't he stop thinking about Toph and her lips? He nearly jumped when he felt Toph place her hand over his.

"Oh don't be mad Sokka," Toph said, "I was just messing with you."

"...Yeah, I know." He did know that, but right now he couldn't move past what just happened. A few minutes ago he thought Toph was going to kiss him, and if that weren't enough, he was going to kiss her back, and he would have if Toph wasn't just trying to prove a point to him. _I wanted to kiss Toph,_ He thought.

"Sokka?" Toph asked, the concern clear in her voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."He blurted while rising to his feet. "I think I'm going to head home, it's getting late."

"Okay," she said after a moment of pause, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." With that Sokka left Toph's home almost in a flash. He didn't mean to just leave the way he did, but he had to get out and away from Toph fast. Once he made it to his apartment he went in and closed the door behind him, his back still against the door. Sokka closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. He could still feel Toph's fingers grazing his lips, smell the peppermint on her breath, almost taste those lips that were so close to his...-

Sokka bolted to his bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face before staring at himself in the mirror. "What is wrong with you?" He said to himself aloud. "You go out on a practice date with your best friend then all of a sudden you can't get her out of your mind." It was his own fault really, asking Toph to go out on a practice date, as genius as it seemed, was what his father would always consider playing with fire. _Wait, playing with fire?_ He thought, _I really am losing it. We were just hanging out, Toph was only proving her point, and true I got ahead of myself, but that's all._

The Councilman couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "I'm reading way too much into this," he said aloud, "Toph is my best friend, she's still married for spirit's sake, there's nothing between us." With that settled in his mind, Sokka left his bathroom and changed into his night trunks before finally collapsing on his bed. It only took a moment for him to go to sleep, and when he did he smiled, dreaming of the events of that night, and his upcoming date on Monday.

 **A/N: Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed that, and I hope the ending didn't suck too much, it was kind of hard for me to write it for some reason. As far as this chapter goes, this event, or practice date of Sokka and Toph is obviously the seed that's planted in Sokka's mind about his feelings toward Toph, but naturally he's going to choose denial since it's safer. But anyway, I'll try to get chapter 3 up as soon as I'm able, and to all those who review, follow, and favorite this story, thank you, you guys are awesome! Until next time...**

 **:)**


End file.
